


Lightly, beside the green, green grass... [Art Post]

by KarneolVision



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	Lightly, beside the green, green grass... [Art Post]

[originally posted 27.05.2012, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/225837.html>]

Helping to make the world a nicer place.   
 **Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers** for [](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/profile)[**foxxcub**](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/) 's [**Avengers Kissing Meme**](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/764068.html).

 

  


  


 


End file.
